


Cookies for Santa

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tiny bit of Angst, Yet more fluff, clexmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke, Lexa and Madi decide to make cookies for Santa.Day 3 of Clexmas 2019.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Cookies for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I really struggled with this one. I couldn't think of an idea that would completely fit the theme and have it still fit into this series of stories. This is the best I could come up with. Yesterday when I introduced Madi's father, I had no intention of naming him, but as he pops up again in this part I thought I should. Please don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think, love it or hate it.

“So,” Clarke said, as she and Madi sat on the sofa, “any idea what you want to do today?”

Madi shook her head as she looked down at the stuffed toy that she still held in her hands.

“Well, I don’t have to go into work today, so we can do anything you want to do.” Clarke said, trying her best to keep her voice sounding upbeat even though she knew her daughter was struggling.

“Is Lexa staying?” Madi asked quietly, knowing that Lexa was still asleep upstairs.

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied, “do you want her to?”

Madi nodded her head and Clarke couldn’t stop the small smile that played on her lips. Madi had really taken a liking to Lexa, quickly in a very short period of time, and even though she knew that could lead to problems in the long run, at the moment she just decided to let it be whatever it was. She and Lexa hadn’t even talked about labelling what they were, they’d obviously spent the night together more than once in the short time that they’d known each other, and normally that would have Clarke freaking out.

In all of her past relationships it had taken her months before she would even consider introducing anyone to Madi, if she ever did, but obviously with Lexa things were very different. Clarke’s normal rules didn’t seem to apply here. Deep down Clarke thought that even if normal rules did apply with Lexa, something told her that Lexa would find a way to break them all anyway.

It was strange, in the past Clarke had to consider whether her partners would get along with her daughter, whether her mother would like them, and whether Raven would approve. All of those things were important to Clarke. This time she already knew that Raven approved, she already knew that her mother liked Lexa as she’d told her as much after talking to her alone for 5 minutes, and it was clear that Madi and Lexa got along like a house on fire. Clarke had never been with someone who would fit so completely into her already hectic life, and in a way it terrified her to think that Lexa might.

As Clarke was thinking about Lexa, the brunette walked into the living.

“Good morning.” she said as she looked at Clarke and Madi.

Clarke couldn’t help but notice the first signs of a smile on her daughters lips as she looked at Lexa.

“So,” Lexa said, walking over to the sofa, picking up Madi with no trouble at all, and sitting down with the girl on her lap, “do we have a plan for today?”

“We huh?” Clarke asked, fighting the smile on her own lips.

“Well, I mean, I could go if that’s what you want.” Lexa replied.

“Nope,” Madi said, leaning back against Lexa, “we don’t want.”

“Phew, cause I don’t want that either.” Lexa said, tickling Madi and making the young girl squirm as she laughed.

“We could make cookies for Santa.” Clarke suggested, knowing that Madi liked making cookies for Santa.

“Does Santa need anymore cookies though,” Lexa said, amusement in her voice, “that guy eats anymore cookies and he’s going to get stuck in someone’s chimney.”

“But he won’t get stuck,” Madi said, turning her head to look at Lexa as Clarke laughed, a lot, “he has magic.”

“Oh right,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I forgot all about that.”

“How else is he going to get into houses that don’t have chimneys.” Madi said, looking at Lexa like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Good point.” Lexa said, having to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself laughing at the serious look on Madi’s face.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “if we’re going to make cookies for Santa, someone has to change out of their pj’s.”

“Don’t start without me.” Madi said, jumping down from Lexa’s lap and running upstairs.

“I still say he’d get stuck.” Lexa said with a shrug once she was sure that Madi was out of earshot.

“Don’t let Madi hear you talking like that,” Clarke said with a laugh as she shook her head, “it’ll be another reason you’d get put on the naughty list.”

“I’d be interested to know what those reasons are for me being on the naughty list.” Lexa said, biting her lower lip slightly as she looked at Clarke.

“Pretty sure that thing you do with your tongue would get you on the really naughty list.” Clarke replied, moving a little closer to Lexa.

“I seem to remember you really liking that thing I do with my tongue.” Lexa said as she closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss started to heat up pretty quickly as Clarke really did like that thing that Lexa did with her tongue.

“Seriously.” Madi said with a sigh, hands on her hips, as she saw what her mom and Lexa were doing, “you two are worse than Anya and Raven.”

x-x-x-x

While they were mixing the ingredients for the cookies Clarke couldn’t help but laugh a little as she looked at Lexa.

“What?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed slightly as she looked at Clarke.

Lexa had obviously decided to itch her nose while she had flour on her finger because there was a white tip on her nose.

“You’ve got a little something right…” Clarke said reaching over to wipe it off, knowing all too well that her own hands were covered in flour, “There…”

Lexa let out something that was a mix between a cough and a sneeze as she inhaled some of the flour from Clarke’s fingers.

“You so did that on purpose.” Lexa said, putting down the mixing bowl and putting her hand in the flour before wiping her hand down Clarke’s face.

“You didn’t just…” Clarke said, her mouth open in shock.

“I did.” Lexa said with a nod, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Clarke probably should have thought about what she was doing next as she knew she’d have to clean it up but she threw a handful of flour at Lexa.

Madi stood off to the side watching the whole thing unfold.

“Children…” she said shaking her head.

x-x-x-x

“Remind me not to do that again…” Lexa said as she walked back downstairs, drying her hair with a large towel, “Pretty sure I still have flour somewhere.”

Clarke laughed as she shook her head.

“Also,” Lexa said, sitting on the sofa with Clarke and Madi, “thanks for letting me shower here, really didn’t want to get flour all over my car.”

“Can we decorate the cookies now?” Madi asked, looking between her mom and Lexa.

“I think they should have cooled down enough now.” Clarke said with a nod, a smile on her lips as she watched Madi run off towards the dining room where the cookies were cooling down.

“Shall we?” Clarke asked as she stood up, holding her hand out for Lexa.

Lexa took her hand and stood up, pulling Clarke towards her quickly, making the blonde laugh, before she kissed her.

“If you two are kissing again, I’m telling Santa.” Madi yelled from the dining room, making both Clarke and Lexa laugh.

x-x-x-x

Once all the cookies were decorated, dinner cooked and eaten, the three of them sat on the sofa watching yet another Christmas movie on the television. Madi was sitting between Clarke and Lexa, she’d said it was to stop them kissing more, but Clarke was sure she just enjoyed sitting between the two of them.

“I should probably head home soon.” Lexa said, causing both Madi and Clarke to look at her.

“You’re not staying?” Madi asked.

“I don’t have any clean clothes with me.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“You can borrow some of mommy’s clothes.” Madi said, looking at Clarke, “right?”

“They wouldn’t fit, honey,” Clarke said, “though I may have something that might fit.”

“How about this,” Lexa said, looking at Madi, “how about I go home, get some clean clothes and then come back, would that be okay?”

“You promise you’ll come back?” Madi asked.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look over Madi’s head, Clarke nodding her head ever so slightly.

“I promise.” Lexa said as she looked back at Madi.

x-x-x-x

True to her word, Lexa went back to Clarke’s after getting some clean clothes. She had just got herself a glass of water from the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door, which Clarke obviously answered while Lexa stayed in the living room with Madi.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as soon as she opened the door.

“I wanted to drop off Madi’s presents.” the male voice said, “can I give them to her?”

Lexa immediately knew who it was as Madi cuddled up to her, gripping on to her shirt.

“I really don’t think she wants to see you right now, Finn.” Clarke replied.

“I’m her dad, of course she wants to see me.” Finn said.

“You let her down, again,” Clarke said, “the last time you pulled a stunt like that I told you that you wouldn’t get another chance.”

“Come on, Clarke,” Finn said, “something came up.”

“Something that was more important than taking your daughter shopping, which she had been looking forward to for almost a month?” Clarke asked, “tell me, what was it that was so important?”

“It was a work thing,” Finn said, “we had the work party last night and I…”

“You blew your daughter off because you knew you’d have a hang over?” Clarke asked, her voice getting louder.

“You can’t stop me seeing my daughter.” Finn replied.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Clarke said, “I have full custody, something that you had no interest in fighting for, so you can just turn around, go back to your perfect little family and let us get on with your lives.”

“What do you say we go upstairs and I read you story?” Lexa asked, looking down at Madi, knowing that she really didn’t need to hear what was going on.

Madi nodded her head and Lexa stood up, picked Madi up and walked towards the stairs.

“Who the hell is that?” Finn asked as he saw Lexa carrying Madi.

“None of your damn business.” Clarke replied.

As Madi put her head on Lexa’s shoulder, Lexa carried her upstairs and into Clarke’s bedroom, the argument still raging on downstairs.

x-x-x-x

When Clarke finally made it upstairs, Madi was fast asleep cuddled up to Lexa.

“He had no right showing up here like that.” Clarke said with a sigh, talking quietly so she didn’t wake her daughter, “and I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lexa replied, “I take it he’s gone?”

“With the threat of talking to a lawyer, yes.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she quickly got changed and climbed into bed on the other side of Madi.

“Did you take him to court for custody when you two split up?” Lexa asked, her legal mind kicking in.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “there was no need, he had no objections to it, we had an agreement that he would see her every other weekend and one day during the week.”

“And I take it this isn’t the first time he’s broken that agreement?” Lexa said, Clarke shaking her head, “Okay, do you have a lawyer?”

“No.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“I can’t represent you, conflict of interest, but I can talk to someone in my office about it.” Lexa said.

“We’ll see if it comes to that.” Clarke said, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Lexa replied as Clarke kissed her softly.


End file.
